Il ne reviendra pas
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Petite introspection de Szayel après la mort de son frère Il Forte. Ou comment sa déviance s'est transformée en démence pure, à force de sévices. ATTENTION présence de viols et allusion à de la nécrophilie. Et yaoi


**Titre** : Il ne reviendra pas  
**Auteur** : Anders Andrew  
**Genre** : One shot Angst du point de vue de Szayel; yaoi  
**Rating** : M (inceste, viol, violence et...nécrophilie, ahem, oui, hélas. Veuillez tenir compte de cet avertissement à sa juste valeur)  
**Notes** : _mon retour sur le fandom se fait de façon assez discrète avec ce one shot que -je suppose- peu liront. Je tiens réellement à avertir le lecteur du contenu de ce texte qui peut être assez choquant. Je me demande même si je dois vraiment le poster ici (je n'ai pas envie de me faire bannir du site)._  
_Je pense cependant qu'à cause du caractère assez particulier de Szayel -n'oublions pas qu'il est FOU- cet OS ne vire pas dans le morbide. J'entends par là que ce n'est pas si choquant venant de la part d'un être aussi détraqué, et on ne ressent guère de compassion pour lui - et ce bien qu'à travers son PoV, je cherche bien évidemment à nous le rendre plus proche et plus humain._  
_j'ai essayé de sous-entendre la folie dans ses mots. Sa façon de toujours vouloir se rapporter aux faits est un symptôme de sa névrose obsessionnelle pour le contrôle. Ses phrases coupées, son parler haché...ses pensées changent brusquement de directions, comme un fou qui n'a pas de cohérence. Pourtant il en cherche une, désespérément. Il cherche à analyser ce qui ne peut l'être. Les sentiments qu'il éprouve, qui sont contradictoires, et qu'il ne comprend pas. Qu'il ne comprendra jamais. Il tente toujours de réprimer l'émotion en s'en détournant par les mots, en essayant de trouver une explication concrète ou à éviter d'en parler, alors qu'il dit vouloir tout analyser. En somme, il n'a pas de suite dans les idées, malgré sa prétention à l'objectivité. Il est juste fou._  
_Et peut-être que la mort d'Il Forte a précipité le processus._

* * *

**ATTENTION : inceste, viol, et nécrophilie sont présents dans cet OS.**

* * *

Je m'appelle Szayel Apollo Grantz.  
J'écris ceci pour analyse. J'ai lu quelque part - ou bien entendu - qu'une fois mises sur le papier, les choses ont l'air plus claires car plus distantes. Je vais essayer d'être aussi concis et neutre que possible. Les faits, juste les faits. Mais il m'est impossible de ne pas y lier une réflexion. Ces choses m'ont beaucoup travaillé, j'y ai beaucoup pensé; j'ai retourné les faits dans ma tête, encore et encore, sans arriver à en déduire quoique ce soit. Ce petit texte que je rédige va m'y aider.  
Après tout, qui mieux que moi est capable de disséquer un esprit humain ?  
Enfin, si l'on peut bien parler d'esprit humain dans mon cas. Il y a des jours où je me demande. Je me le demande très sérieusement. ça signifie sans doute que je suis au bord du gouffre, sur le point de sombrer dans la folie. Je suppose que c'est ce que dirait un psychiatre. Moi, je m'en fous.

Les faits : hier, mon frère, Il Forte Grantz, n°15, fraccion du sexta espada Grimmjow Jaggerjack, est décédé des suites de ses blessures reçues lors de son combat contre le lieutenant de la 6ème division du Gotei 13, Abaraï Renji.  
J'ai envie de dire..."qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?"  
La vérité est que je haïssais mon frère. Il ne m'était pas indifférent; je ne le méprisais même pas assez pour ça. La vérité c'est que...  
C'est grave docteur ?

Dans mes souvenirs, il y a beaucoup de choses qui concernent Il Forte. Quand j'étais plus jeune, il était le plus fort. Je ne crois pas l'avoir jamais admis. Avant, mon frère était le plus fort. Ça a changé, évidemment. En partie du moins. Je...il ne m'est plus rien à présent, juste un tas de chairs inutiles et mortes.  
Il Forte jouait avec moi quand j'étais petit. Je ne dis pas ça par nostalgie. Il jouait méchamment. Il m'a appris la colère, et même la rage. Il m'a appris à insulter et à crier. Je n'en dirais pas plus.  
Si je me concentre, je peux me persuader que c'est moi qui l'utilisais à mes propres fins. Que je n'ai jamais rien subit de sa part, que c'est moi qui voulait. Je peux même me persuader que je l'ai fait pour augmenter mon pouvoir.  
Mais les faits, rien que les faits : Il Forte me faisait mal, me faisait pleurer.  
Encore aujourd'hui...non, bien sûr que non. Qui pleurerait pour un abruti pareil.  
Continuons.

Quand je suis entré dans l'espada, ses visites se sont espacées. Comment aurait-il pu me forcer, moi, le numéro 8 de l'armée personnelle d'Aizen-sama ?  
Et cependant, il y arrivait. Je ne sais comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi je cédais - ou si tout simplement je ne réussissais pas à y échapper. Il y arrivait toujours. Est-ce parce qu'il connaissait mes faiblesses depuis ma naissance ? Je ne saurais dire.  
C'est pourquoi je me suis mis à l'étudier. Pour combler ce vide. S'il connaît mes faiblesses, je connaîtrais les siennes. Néanmoins, tout est fini à présent. Je ne peux le faire revivre.  
Et pourtant...j'ai essayé. Mais passons, je raconterais cela plus tard.  
Je parlais des visites d'Il Forte. Je crois que je consistais en une sorte de distraction, pour lui. De passe-temps. C'est risible; il appelait tout le monde "mon frère" mais la seule personne qui pouvait prétendre à ce titre, il la considérait à peine comme un jouet.  
Moi aussi j'ai fini par le voir comme tel.

Les jeux d'Il Forte m'ont donné le goût du traumatisme et au sexe. Fornicaras, fornicateur. Il ne se gênait pas pour me faire remarquer l'analogie. Il disait que j'avais un corps de fillette, que j'étais faible. Il me prenait toujours par derrière pour ne plus voir ma "sale gueule de taré à cheveux roses". Cheveux par ailleurs qu'il adorait tirer en arrière pour m'obliger à me cambrer en gémissant  
Il aimait inviter aussi des partenaires de jeu. Comme si j'étais un bête divertissement comme un monopoly ou quelque chose de ce genre. Grimmjow était son partenaire préféré. Ils me partageaient, l'un dans mon cul, l'autre dans ma bouche. Je me pouvais rien faire, hormis les laisser me remplir profondément.  
Je détestais ça. Je n'aime pas partager.

J'ignore quelle sorte de relation ils entretenaient tous les deux. Sans doute l'ignorerais-je toujours. Ce n'est pas plus mal. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Jaggerjack ne m'a jamais intéressé en tant qu'unité. Il est comme une bête sauvage qui a besoin d'être apprivoisé, et je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un dresseur de fauve. Si j'ai une âme.  
J'aimais les moments passés seul avec Il Forte. Même pour le sexe, même la violence. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans nos étreintes - ai-je jamais su ce que c'était ? - mais elles me plaisaient. Je sais qu'elles me plaisaient. Y compris la fois où il m'a cassé le nez et fracturé trois côtes. Celle où il m'a enfilé le manche de son zanpakutoh. Ou cette fois où il m'a pris sous sa forme libérée et pissé dessus. C'était humiliant. J'ai aimé. Très humiliant. C'était...

Passons. Je n'écris pas pour me complaire dans les détails sordides. Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression de tenter de réanimer un feu qui s'éteint inexorablement en évoquant des souvenirs. Serait-ce bien de la nostalgie, finalement ? Seigneur...

Venons-en au fait, celui qui me pousse à débiter ces âneries. Je parle de ce que j'ai fait à Il Forte. Ou plutôt au corps d'Il Forte.  
Je suis entré dans mon laboratoire. Le corps était étendu sur une table d'autopsie en métal. Mon hakama est tombé au sol avant que je m'en aperçoive, et mes doigts ont rejeté au loin ma ceinture, alors que je m'avançais…  
Je ne pensais pas qu'un cadavre puisse être aussi attirant. Il était couvert de sang, de plaies ouvertes...je me suis bien amusé avec lui. Mon sperme devenait rose, jolie couleur…c'était...enfin bref.

Après avoir conclu mes adieux charnels, je l'ai livré au feu. Je n'avais plus rien à en tirer.  
Le plaisir était amer. L'odeur de la chair brûlée m'a fait monter les larmes aux yeux, mais c'est parce que la fumée me piquait.  
J'imagine que ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ça. C'est du passé. Je suis libre de toutes entraves à présent.  
Cependant, quelque chose me manque. Un élément, un petit je ne sais quoi...  
Mon frère est mort. Il ne reviendra pas.


End file.
